


tomorrow we’ll laugh about today

by cryystal_m00n



Series: baby don't [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he giggles, “you know, i always had a feeling you were either a furry or into pet-play.”





	tomorrow we’ll laugh about today

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this shit because i was bored at school, so it's short and rushed. not the exact way i wanted to continue take your heart, but w/e

after their first date (which was at a small family restaurant that brian was familiar with), things moved pretty quickly. they had their first kiss on the second date (it was spent at jae’s apartment, playing video games), and by the fifth date, they knew their bodies as if it were their own. 

they ended up attached to the hip, everywhere jae was, brian arrived a bit later, if he had to meet with sungjin or wonpil, he would bring brian along, the younger quick to apologize for intruding. they were in their honeymoon phase and everyone knew it, especially their friends, who tried to spend as little time as possible with both of them. 

they spent most of their time at each other’s place, not being surprised when they found something of the other’s in the drier or on the floor (there was an incident where wonpil used a pair of brian’s boxers. wonpil has been traumatized since then). so it was no surprise to jae when he woke up to brian, his fingers playing with the blond’s hair and humming a soft lullaby. 

“‘morning.” he says, yawning and stretching how much the bed and the position would allow him. “why didn’t you wake me up?”

“you looked too beautiful, you know, you frown and you talk in your sleep. is really cute.” brian laughs and gives him a small kiss on the nose. “my cute boyfriend.” 

jae can feel his face heating up, so he hides it with his palms. “shut up.”

“nope,” the brunette moves his hands gently, and presses another kiss, this time on jae’s mouth, “you are the cutest, pretty boy, trust me.” 

jae lightly punches his chest, “i said shut up, asshole!” 

“hey.”

jae grunts in acknowledgment. 

“want to hear what i’ve been working on?” 

“a serenade this early in the morning? just for me? you must really love me, bri.” jae laughs, and doesn’t see the way brian mouths ‘i do’ or the fond look he has when the other lets out a tiny snort. 

“well, if you don’t want to hear it, i’ll just call wonpil and make him listen to my new rap…” he turns and gets his phone. 

“fuck off. now rap it, emo boy!” 

brian takes a deep breath, before starting his so called performance.

_Sorry, but just by standing in front of you I turn into a dog_  
_Right before I snatch you, I glare like a hawk._  
_I drool like an animal watching its prey,_  
_I didn’t think of sending you home, on purpose_  
_Wo, let’s take a breather here_  
_It’s hot, let’s take the jacket off,_  
_Missed the bus already._  
_This is crazy,_  
_I’m having a vision_  
_Oh, my jesus_  
_Yes, good morning_  
_So sexy even with dishevelled hair_  
_So, baby don’t..._

jae stares at his boyfriend, mouth agape, blush back on the top of his cheeks, but then he giggles. “you know, i always had a feeling you were either a furry or into pet-play.” 

the blond keeps on laughing, so the younger just kisses him to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can keep me company on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) or [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
